kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII
One question Re:Images "I will have to be sure to remember that." Xelias0 11:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Nice What's up? Excuse me... What's Up? Can I ask You Something? Hi. I'm FinalMix+. I was wondering, are only morderators and staff members allowed to have titles? (eg: Like yours, The Renegade Mystery) PS: Reply on my talk page. FinalMix+ 04:55, March 11, 2010 (UTC) When is the English dub of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep going to be released? --Metallix-117R 00:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ........ Hey Heart You said Heart don't need a story section? Other article had story section what makes this one so speical? --Cococrash11 06:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 ::It's not a matter of being special or anything. Adding a story section makes the article extremely redundant. As I said in my edit summary, adding it would only re-establish what we had all ready said in the other sections of the article. - EternalNothingnessXIII 06:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Could you provide an example why its redundant? Thank you. --Cococrash11 06:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 ::A story section example would be In Kingdom Hearts II, Xemnas collects hearts in a synthetic Kingdom Hearts to get a heart of his own, and he uses Sora to obtain these hearts. The same information can be found with different phrasing in the "Heart Collection" sub-heading under the Nobody section. - EternalNothingnessXIII 06:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Guess so. --Cococrash11 06:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 HAPPY BIRTHDAY ENX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Howdy doo and are flip-flopped. It's hard to attack things when you just keep jumping... I'll have to see about that.}} and , because is supposedly BBS's attack button. But this may change with the English release. I really hope what Nomura said about English changes is false. We don't need another pointless FM to be released that we never can play. Not to mention they'd be removing a lot of the best scenes and changing half of the good stuff about it, just like how they removed all that stuff from ''Days.}} Re:Stop I have one comment left on my talk page. Tim Auke Kools 00:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Excuse me... Cool Info Question Hello IRC His spirit is within me Your request... Can you come on the IRC? -'—DemonicKunai' 21:40, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ReCoM #Would it be at all possible to use low-tolerance photoshop to remove the beige sections? #Are you planning on replacing all CoM card images? If not, can you name the (new) cards "Name (card).png"? Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 23:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry. The best I can do is crop the images. I can't remove the background. I was going to leave the CoM images as-is, and just upload the ReCoM ones along with them. So far, they're just being named "_____ ReCoM.png". Would you like me to title them as you had from now on? - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Why? Okay, similar question and tone as the last one. I'm wondering why you don't recognize KH Coded as the "King's absense" from what I posted on the Riku page? Considering this was one of the few times that he was gone that warrented an explination that wasn't given, I'm just curious. Also maybe we should move that trivia to the main series page come to think of it -Notanybody I'm not saying RIKU was absent, I'm talking about main story of coded filling the Mickey theme and not Riku's. Coded was about Mickey, explination. Riku was gone though from roughly after Roxas's awakening untill the World That Never Was. Besides the box in the darkness I'd consider that an absense that needs expllination. I see no way how spelling has anything to do with this so I'll leave that be. So not that I think I've re-outlined my question again, why don't you see that coded has to do with Mickey? And follow up, if we agree that there's some confusion here why don't we just move the idea to a more general page? Also I sorry it's back up here, the edit page wouldn't let me put my comment after your's.-Notanybody Got it now, anyway do you even know what I'm asking? -Notanybody Before I go on talking to a wall, what am I asking you, do you think? I don't want enimies but I also don't mind about what you consider me. I'll just post what I learn from the games and sites. Still you never seem to actually ANSWER my questions, I hate beating around the bush and though it doesn't matter this time I'll warn you I like when people do answer my questions. It's just as important as when you site the stuff for the pages. Here's a way to try it, have you heard about the OTHER untitled game? Delete template Like I told LevL, pages are not to be blanked when the delete template is added. The deleting admin still has to check the page's history to see if anything can be salvaged, so deleting the content just adds more time used up.Glorious CHAOS! 19:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Man you teachers are retarded! Thank you! I sent it to him. And made a typo in the introduction. I could die! :P. Hopefully he'll message you from your wiki. I'll let you know if anything happens. Okay? Are sins ever forgiven? 06:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, right? But I digress. Not a problem. And thank YOU! Here's hoping.... sounds good :) - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Correction Re:Lingering Sentiment Dissidia:KH Mission Assignment Ienzo's adoptive father Okay, Ienzo's adoptive father is Ansem the wise. I translated the conversation between them myself. Even has nothing to do with Ienzo, other than he was watching him before he ran away. Now can you please stop editing his page to say that he is Even's adopted son? I don't mean to sound rude, but I spent a HECK of a long time translating the conversation so I could get the right information to the website. GaaraxShukakuIScute 00:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC)GaaraxShukakuIScuteGaaraxShukakuIScute 00:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, we have more proof on Even's side. As I said to you, stop with this senseless edit warring unitl we get the OFFICIAL translations. - EternalNothingnessXIII 00:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Okay, I'm sorry. I've not had a very good day and seeing that just didn't make me happy. Why don't we both just settle on common ground and say he could be either of them's adopted son? Since the official translations haven't came out yet, we could both be right (though I see your point). I'm sorry for the constant editing by the way. I'm kinda new and still figuring out the site. I'm sorry. This will be my last message so I won't clog up your page anymore. I'm just unsure on what to do with his page. We could always put "It is undecided by whom he is adopted since the English version has yet to be released" or somthing. I just don't want to confuse people with our page debate in case either of us is wrong by saying So-and-so adopted him...again, I'm sorry. GaaraxShukakuIScute 00:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::No, that'd be speculation still. You're forgiven, regardless. - EternalNothingnessXIII 10:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! About BBS Fine. You've just lost an editor. Apparantly playing through the entire game in Japanese already means nothing. I'll leave it all to you then. Have fun waiting till summer. ::Don't be blaming me for enforcing our policy. If those are the true names, then go ahead and add them back in, yet improve your phrasing so it doesn't sound like a kindergartener obtained the info. - EternalNothingnessXIII 22:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I appreciate it. ::I've taken care of it, rephrased properly. If you had stated clearly in your explanations that they were straight from the Japanese verison, then I'd have let the edits be. Since you did not, this started the confusion. I offer my apologies. Why not create an account? We could use your help here. - EternalNothingnessXIII 22:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) That's what I was thanking. Yes perhaps I should create an account. I was trying to say I had the Japanese BBS right in front of me double checking the kana but didn't seem to have the space to type it in the bar. Wow! ''Félicitations !'' ^^ About the keyblade war Unversed I've already done that a while ago. Yes, I'm sure about "Iron Prisoner I" and "Illimitable Tank". Those are the Japanese names.Glorious CHAOS! 21:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::All right. Thank you. I don't know how that forum escaped my notice, and I saw the redirect to Iron Prisoner I right after I posted my message. Thanks, regardless. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:23, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey "Swearing" If you look at my edit, it wasn't at you, it was at the vandal who added a BS "japanese name" to the page.Glorious CHAOS! 03:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::My apologies. If you look at the history, however, my edit (where I changed the picture) immediately followed your edit where the whole "F YOU!" thing was... Considering there was no IP edit between ours, I had nothing else to think. - EternalNothingnessXIII 13:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Lost Boys Game template We already had a discussion on this a while ago (ex: Talk:Ventus# Appearances), and we decided to keep the secret video information contained within their own articles, since they aren't canon, and mixing them with the canon appearances creates confusion. Honestly, the "game" template wasn't supposed to be used for every tangential concept related to the games, but for the objects and characters which appeared within the story proper, like is done on other wiki's with this template. If you feel we need to redefine the policy on the template, that's as well as maybe, but it needs to be rediscussed in a forum or something first.Glorious CHAOS! 03:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I honestly feel the thing needs to be removed all together. It wasn't needed in the first place, and makes linking to the games in-article redundant, since clicking on them directs you to the game page in the first place. I'll go along with what you've just elaborated upon, but I don't like the fact that we're basically saying an appearance never happened or was false, even though that's not the case. - EternalNothingnessXIII 11:22, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::To be more accurate, what we're saying is that the four secret videos are their own entity, since they are non-canon trailers, after all.Glorious CHAOS! 16:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) OMG I HAD TO SEND THIS TO SOMEONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello Ventus (Boss) You said Ventus wasn't a boss what about the time when you can fight him in the Land of Departure? Also Riku's the same as Ventus he was possed by Xehanort's Heartless but he is still Riku (Boss) in the article. --Cococrash11 22:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 ::A long time after I marked it for deletion, I realised it, but the page got away from me. Delete the video of the Vanitas battle, as that's still Vanitas (he says "I'm not Ventus. I've taken over his heart." before the battle). Change the article only to be relevant to the mini-fight at the Land of Departure. - EternalNothingnessXIII 22:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) When Riku was possed by Xehanort's Heartless he said "It is I Ansem, the seeker of darkness." Also whos going to write an article when you fight Terra, Ventus, and Aqua in LOD? --Cococrash11 22:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 ::When you put it that way, you make it sound like a redundant article. Vanitas is the boss during that fight. The only time Ventus is ever a boss is in the Land of Departure. Even then, he's not truly a "boss," so to speak. - EternalNothingnessXIII 22:39, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Venitas Render Just wondering why you are replacing the Venitas render(Image:Venitas.png) to a picture of Venitas(Image:Vanitas_Ven.png)? ::We don't place renders in the middle of a story section as you had been doing. This heavily messes up a page's formatting. - EternalNothingnessXIII 20:01, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Home Page Malfunction Home Page Malfunction Home Page Malfunction sorry, dont know how that appeared 3 times! Organization 13 14:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::That's all right. I'm positive it has something to do with your internet connection. Try checking it. - EternalNothingnessXIII 18:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!! Hey ENX! Congratulations on making it onto the featured users list!!! ::Thanks. I've been there for a wihle, though. - EternalNothingnessXIII 18:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Keyblade of People's Hearts Can you remove the transparency, and rotate the image so that it is diagonal, like other Keyblade images?Glorious CHAOS! 21:00, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, but you would have to go to User:ShardofTruth or a user with Photoshop for that. That image was taken from his/her User Page, as it was a much-needed image and a non-policy break. I have GIMP, so I could make a feeble attempt to make it vertical if you'd like... I can't do a thing about the transparency, though... - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:04, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it! I fixed the navigational template on the Axe Flapper page, it was due to a simple typo in the gallery section, it said "" instead of "" ^_^ 20:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Helloo! Hey! This is kinda random, but have you been April Fooled today? Haha! Helloo! Hey! This is kinda random, but have you been April Fooled today? Haha!